I'd Never Abandon You
by LisaMichelle25
Summary: They'd both survived by nothing short of dumb luck that night, which had left them both deep within the mines, scared and separated from their friends. But then by some miracle they'd found each other, hiding from the monster, Jessica badly hurt and unable to run. Matt knew the only way out was down the mountain and that no matter what it took he wasn't leaving Jessica behind.


**Author's Note:** **I've always wondered how** **Matt and Jessica made it** **down the mountain and** **back to the others** **for the police to find them** **.** **It's always going to bug me it was never explained so for my own peace of mind this is my own personal headcanon.** **:)** **Another reason I wrote this is because I adored Jessica and the first time I played the game I was relieved when she was revealed to still be alive and found Matt down in the mines. After that there was no way I was ever going to have Matt abandon her. :)**

 **I hope you enjoy reading this fic and will let me know what you think! ^-^  
**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own** _ **Until Dawn**_ **or any of the characters, as that would be** ** _Supermassive Games_** _ **',**_ **because if I owned the game and the characters then multiple universes would exist where everything I write for it would be canon within it's own universe.**

* * *

 **I'd Never Abandon You**

* * *

"C'mon, Jess, just one more step..." said Matt as encouragingly as he could. "...you can do it, Jess, I know you can."

"Okay, okay..." said Jessica, as she ghosted her tongue over her bottom lip and then carefully and slowly jumped off the final rock into Matt's waiting and outstretched arms. "...ugh, _ow."_

"There you go, Jess, you made it down the mountain" said Matt, smiling, as he gently set her back down onto her feet. "I knew you could do it."

"I just wish there had been an easier way down..." said Jessica, breathing slowly due to still being in a lot of pain every time that she did.

"Yeah, I gotta agree with you on that..." said Matt, as he trailed off and glanced back up at the mountain they'd just finished climbing down after hiding and successfully escaping from the monster, or whatever it was that had been chasing them. "...but there was no other way down than to literally climb down from what I could tell."

"I'm just happy we're finally down and out of the creepy mines" said Jessica, as she swayed a little unsteadily on her feet. "What do we do now?"

"I guess we try and make it back to the lodge" said Matt, as he reached out towards her to steady her on her feet. "We should check to see if any of the others made it out too."

"Made it out from what?" asked Jessica, confused. "What were we even running and hiding from, Matt?"

"Your guess is as good as mine right now, Jess" replied Matt. "I've no idea what it was. I just know it wanted to kill us and it tried to get to me and Emily back at the fire tower. It was too fast to see though so I've honestly no idea what it was."

"What happened to Emily?" asked Jessica curiously.

"We were on this fire tower together and it collapsed and fell into the mines. I tried to save her but I just couldn't reach her and she fell even further into the mines when it collapsed a second time..." said Matt, his voice breaking over the thought that Emily might still be trapped down in the mines somewhere all alone. "…I don't know where she is now. I never found her. I should look for her again but I don't know where to even start. I don't know what to do anymore, Jess."

"We should go back to the lodge like you suggested" said Jessica, flashing him a weak smile. "Maybe she made it out on her own and is waiting for you back at the lodge?"

"Yeah, maybe..." said Matt, brows furrowing as he trailed off.

"We need to stay positive" said Jessica, as she held on tightly to Matt in fear that if she let go for even a second she'd crumble to the ground. "Once we're back at the lodge we can figure out what to do next from there."

"Do you think you can make it back to the lodge?" asked Matt, concern for her evident in his tone of voice. "I'm not sure how far away we are. I can barely see anything out here."

"I'm gonna try my best to make it back I know that much" said Jessica, determination lacing her tone. "I have to know if Mike made it out of this nightmare of a night too."

"I'm sure he did" said Matt as reassuringly as he could. "Here's hoping everyone did."

"I wonder if any of them are as roughed up as I am?" said Jessica, laughing lightly and then immediately regretting it when it hurt to do so.

"What exactly happened to you, Jess?" asked Matt curiously, as he wrapped his arm around her protectively and slowly set off walking back to the lodge with her, or at least in the direction of what he hoped was the right way back.

"I don't even know..." said Jessica, trailing off momentarily to think back to the last thing she remembered. "...everything is all so hazy. I remember messing around with Mike and then being pulled through the cabin window by this strong force or whatever the hell it was."

"But how did you get into the mines after that?" asked Matt. "You said you fell down there."

"Because I did" said Jessica, coughing a little and grimacing at the sting she felt in her chest from doing so. "I was dragged through the snow and then I fell down this mine shaft."

"Where was Mike at the time?" asked Matt. "What happened to him?"

"He came for me, he did, he really did" smiled Jessica, as she remembered back to how Mike had chased after her as fast as he could. "He found me and he would've helped me if the lift I was lying on hadn't of fallen down the mine shaft. I don't know what happened to him after that."

"Hopefully he's at the lodge with everyone else" said Matt, flashing her a comforting smile.

"What if he's not though? What if he went looking for me down in the mines?" asked Jessica worriedly.

"Don't worry, Jess, because if we can't find Mike, Emily or any of the others then we'll let the park rangers know where to look for them and send them down into the mines" answered Matt. "And if that fails or they refuse to look for them then I'll go looking for them all myself if I have to."

"Hopefully you won't have to do that" said Jessica, stumbling on her feet a little and holding onto Matt for support in remaining upright.

"Easy there, Jess" said Matt, as he steadied her on her feet once more. "We'll make it back to the lodge, okay? There's no need to rush."

"But what if whatever was chasing us down in the mines is still out there somewhere watching us?" asked Jessica nervously. "It could be waiting to pounce and strike on us the moment we stand still for too long."

"I won't let that happen. I promise you, alright?" said Matt, smiling a soft smile down at her. "You can trust me. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

"Why did you help me down in the mines, Matt?" asked Jessica, brows quirking slightly upwards at him.

"Why wouldn't I help you?" asked Matt, frowning.

"We're not exactly friends" said Jessica, shrugging her shoulders a little. "It's kinda hard for us to be since I'm dating your girlfriend's ex-boyfriend and you're dating my boyfriend's ex-girlfriend."

"Yeah, that's true" sighed Matt. "But regardless of the bad blood that still lingers between Emily and Mike I wasn't gonna leave you down in the mines all alone to die."

"I'm really glad you didn't" said Jessica, smiling up at him. "You could've left me at any time, but you never did."

"I'd never abandon you" said Matt, as he locked his eyes with hers. "I'm not that type of guy, Jess."

"I know you're not" said Jessica, as she continued smiling up at him. "I owe you my life, Matt."

"You owe me nothing" said Matt, shaking his head at her. "There was never any doubt in my mind once I found you that I was going to get the both of us out of there no matter what it took."

Before Jessica could reply again she was stopped from doing so by the faint sound of a helicopter not too far from them. Turning her head towards it's direction she quickly settled her eyes upon the faint smoke signals rising up between the trees from the distance.

"Matt, isn't that the-"

" _The lodge!"_ exclaimed Matt, cutting her off. "That's where the lodge is! I'm positive it is!"

"But it's on fire, Matt!" exclaimed Jessica, confused.

"Why would the lodge be on fire?" asked Matt, just as confused as she was.

"How the hell should I know?!" replied Jessica, furrowing her brows up at him. "I've been trapped down in the mines until only a few minutes ago, remember?"

"Right, of course..." said Matt, trailing off and glancing back over to where the smoke was coming from and the circling helicopter. "...we need to get to the lodge, Jess, and as quickly as possible."

"Do you think everyone is okay?" asked Jessica, now more scared than ever that their friends hadn't made it out of the lodge alive before it caught fire. _Oh, no! Mike! Please be okay, Mike, please…_

"That's what we're gonna find out, yeah?" said Matt, as he slid his arm back around Jessica's waist, supporting her weight with his own and slowly starting to make his way towards the lodge with her. "We've made it this far, Jess, we can make it just a little bit further too."

"If I start slowing you down I give you my full permission to go on a little ahead of me as long as you promise to come back" said Jessica, flashing him a small smile, as she started walking once more and as quick as her legs would allow her.

"Never gonna happen because I've told you once already, Jess..." said Matt, as he tightened his arm around her. "...I'd never abandon you."


End file.
